Rosalies Beginning
by rainfilledeyes
Summary: This is a modern day version of what happend to Rosalie. What if Rosalie was a teen now? How would that change what happend to her?
1. A new day

I don't own the Twilight story or characters, I just modernize their beginnings J

Rosalie:

Sitting in the den staring out the window wasn't exactly how I planned on spending my day. I've been here since I got back from class which has been exactly 2 hours and 38 minutes. So long that my legs were stuck to the leather chair even after organizing the whole room.

I was waiting for the mail to come so I could finally hear back from Royce. He is the typical bad boy and the most gorgeous guy I have laid my eyes on. Of course my dad doesn't like him so being the overprotective and overbearing father, he forbid me to even talk to him. We snuck emails at first but my dad hacked into my screen name and found out, so now we are currently writing actual letters. My dad works late so that was no problem hiding the letters from him. My mother knows but she is more supportive since she knows how it is being a girl, crazy in love.

"I don't understand what is taking the mailman so long!" I muttered to myself. Royce told me in his last letter he had something really important to ask me but he was waiting for the perfect moment. I don't know how he was planning on doing that since we have no chance of having moments alone. We don't have the same classes and I get to leave early because I am ahead on my credits and I have a study hall last period so there isn't a point in staying. He also told me to try to talk to my dad about us so we could finally go out the normal way.

That didn't go as good as I hoped but it also wasn't too bad. I made sure to catch him in a good mood so the chance he freaked out wouldn't be so high. My dad kept saying that Royce was a bad influence on me and that he was dangerous. I kept telling him that he has changed and doing better in school. He is so far ahead that he can graduate before me if he wanted to. My dad let up a bit then later my mom told me she would talk to him.

I looked up and finally saw the mailman. I didn't have time to think I just ran out there and about crashed into him. "Sorry about that I'm just expecting something really important" I said while blushing. "That's ok, I get that all the time" he laughed and handed the mail to me. Junk, bills, more junk… Where is it?!? "Oh, here's one more" he reached down and gave me a small box. Here it is!! Ekk I wonder what's in it!

I thanked him and rushed inside. Once I was in my room I locked my door and laid on my bed while wondering why it wasn't just a normal letter like always. Opening the box carefully to make sure I wouldn't rip anything, I finally got it. In the box was a smaller deep red case, and two letters. I put the fancy black letter with the case on the corner of the bed and even though I was curious I opened the handwritten letter first.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I couldn't wait to hear back from you again telling me what your dad said so I decided to talk to him myself. Before you get upset I just figured it would sound better and more mature coming from me. I went over to his work while he was about to go out to lunch. I caught up to him and even though he didn't want anything to do with me I convinced him to give me a chance. He told me that even though he didn't approve he knew I wouldn't give up and keeping us apart was just making you upset. He told me that he is giving me one date with you and if everything went perfect he would reconsider everything. It looks like we have a real date baby! I can't wait to see you._

_Love, _

_Royce_

_P.S. I hope you love your present._

I was shaking with excitement as I put the letter down and reached for the red case. I held it in my hand for awhile just staring at it. Slowly I snapped it opened it and inside was a beautiful white gold necklace with a sparkling purple cushion cut stone. I put it on immediately then I grabbed the sealed black letter and tore it open.

_To Mr. Royce and Ms. Rosalie,_

_From all of us at The Candlelit Lilly, We are looking forward to having you as our guests for Friday night. Please let us know if there is anything that we can do for you. Your needs are important to us._

_From all of us at The Candlelit Lilly_

The Candlelit Lilly? That's the most expensive restaurant in town. How in the world did he get us reservations so fast? How am I supposed to get an outfit perfect enough in just 2 days? I tore apart my closest trying to find something but all my clothes were boring. This date was going to be the most important date in my life and I had nothing to wear!

Later when my dad got home I ran out to hug him. He must have been surprised at the sudden affection because he said "Whoa there sweetheart, What was that for?" "Just for being the best dad ever!" I said while running to grab my purse. "I have to go shopping so I'll see you guys later!" I ran out and headed over to the mall.

Awhile later I came home with a some bags from the different stores. I searched all over for the perfect outfit. My idea was to make it based on the wonderful necklace Royce gave me. I found a purple dress, purple shoes, and a silver satin shrug. I knew I had a purse that would match perfectly somewhere in the mess of my room that I would have to tear apart again to find it.

As soon as I got inside my mom said. "I need to talk to you for a minute." while pulling me into my room. "Sure, what's going on?" "Well I know your really excited about Friday but I just want you to be careful.." _Is she being serious? _I could feel the anger growing towards my eyes. "Hey mom we had the talk a couple of years ago.." "Yeah I know but I just don't want you to feel pressured or do something you regret, I know he is a popular guy and you want him to like you but its best when you are with someone you love" So just because he s popular everyone thinks I'll just let him do anything he wants? I felt the tears coming on so I had to get rid of her quick. " I know mom but this is really embarrassing so can we just stop?" she sighed and laughed a little then leaned in and kissed my forehead. Thank gosh she left because I wasn't in the mood for that fight.

I went to put my things in my closest and to clean up the mess I made earlier, then walked over to my computer. My friend Vera I/med me right away.

_Vera: __So what did Royce say?_

_Rosalie: __You won't believe it! He asked my dad if we could go on a date and he said yes!!_

_Vera: __WOW, that's great! He really must be into you because your dad isn't his biggest fan. Plus I've heard Royce is a player but I guess those were just rumors.._

_Rosalie: __Oh come on Vera, you can't believe ever rumor you hear. Plus he is really sweet. He gave me a necklace and got us reservations at The Candlelit Lilly!_

_Vera: __Now I'm jealous! That's got to be the best, most romantic restaurant ever! My boyfriend says he is going to take me there someday so you will have to tell me all about me._

_Rosalie: __I will. Look I have to go write my essay for tomorrow so I'll see you later._

_Vera: __Alright, see you then._

I signed off then tried to finish up my essay. I just couldn't keep what Vera said out of my head. "_Plus I've heard Royce is a player but I guess those were just rumors.." _He couldn't be, he has stuck with me through all the groundings and separations. Did he do this with every girl? I hated the doubt that it brought me.


	2. The gift

**The next day after hours of stressing over it I was convinced that Vera just said those things because she is jealous of me. She has a boyfriend but could do a lot better. I can't even remember his name but he is this shy boy that nobody ever noticed. He seems to like her so I guess that's the important part but I had to admit he wasn't anything like Royce. So what if he is a bit of a troublemaker? That just adds excitement to the relationship. Plus I was too worried about my date the next day to worry about what Vera thought. **

**Even though it took forever to get to dinner time when I looked back on it, it rushed by and I only had a couple more hours until my date and 9 less because I didn't count sleeping. Not that I would be able to sleep much tonight. Just like last night, I expected to toss and turn while thinking of all the things that would be perfect. I would just need to remember to put some cold spoons on my eyes before he picked me up.**

**At dinner I picked at my food. Too nervous to eat so I just pushed it around my plate. Plus I was freaking out over what to order tomorrow that wouldn't be too expensive or too messy. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself so I was toying with different ideas of what to get. My dad must have noticed I was nervous because he said " You know sweetheart you don't have to go if you don't want to" " Dad, I know you aren't thrilled about him but can you please stop with all the comments. I like him a lot and it bugs me that you judge him before you even know him" " Do you even know him? You guys don't even have classes together or the same friends so I don't know how well you…" He was cut off by my mom kicking him and clearing her throat. He pursed his lips together before saying something else but stopped and just sighed. I gave my mom a glance of thanks then got my plate and left for the kitchen.**

**While putting the dishes into the dishwasher I heard them whispering. "If you keep this up your going to end up losing her.." " He isn't good for her and you know it" "Keeping them apart is going to make her resent you and make her run off with him" My dad slammed his hand on the table when my mom said that. She quickly looked up to see if I was around but I was well hidden. I know I would regret listening to this more and I already heard enough so I silently ran up to my room. **

**I don't understand why everyone thinks he is bad for me. So what if he goofs off sometimes? He has a great job at a car repair shop so he didn't even need to go to college if he didn't want to because he already had a great job that paid well and that he was good at. Plus he is really smart even if he doesn't make the effort in school. I'm not just making excuses for him. He really is a great guy when you get to know him.. I think.. **

**I turned off my lights and my computer and sat in the darkness. I could see the lightening bugs fly by my window and the kio pond swirling with colorful fish trying to get a meal. I didn't know what time it was or if time had stopped altogether, even though I could have looked at the clock it would probably make me more depressed. In the first time in a couple of years I cried myself to sleep.**

**I woke up to the smell of French toast wofting up the stairs and creeping into my room. I rubbed my tired eyes and sat up to take the winkles out of my clothes. My dad was definitely up to something. That is the only thing he could cook without it being in a can or frozen solid. He must be feeling guilty about yesterday but I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen because I couldn't resist the smell. I sat down without saying a word, Just staring at the table. My mother was no where in sight. She must have felt the need to give us some alone time.**

"**Rosalie.. I'm sorry I've been so judgmental about Royce, If you think he is a great guy then he must be. You do have a great sense in judging people." He said then winked at me. "It's ok dad, your just trying to protect me and I do appreciate that." "Here I got you something for being so great." He turned to go in the living room and left me alone for a little. I didn't feel great and even though I was curious I didn't want any more presents.**

**He came back carrying a small black velvet box. " No dad, you didn't need to get me anything.." "Don't be ridicules, plus I've been meaning to give this to you for awhile" he smiled and held the box out towards me. I looked at it then back to him. "Just take it honey" he said after waiting for me to stop staring. Finally I reached over and took the small box and held it in my hand. I wish he didn't give this to me. Not that I was being ungrateful I just didn't think now would be a good time for it.**


	3. Breakfast with dad

I set the box on the counter and sighed. "What's wrong honey? Don't you like it?" My dad asks me. " Of course I like it dad, I just feel bad because I never give you anything." He puts down the pan he was cleaning, walks around to where I was sitting and softly puts his hand on my shoulder. "I don't buy you things to get something back, I buy you things because you're my daughter and you deserve it." My dad smiles at me and nods toward the case. I pulled the ring out and looked at it closer. It is white gold and curved so it spells 'love' with a diamond in the corner of the 'o'. I smiled at my dad and put the ring on. "Thanks dad, for the breakfast, the ring and being the best father a girl could ask for." I kissed his cheek and cleaned up my plate before going upstairs to take a shower and head off to school.

A couple hours later I finally got rid of Vera by hiding in the library. She has been talking nonstop about how her boyfriend just proposed to her last night. Rumors were already going around saying she must be pregnant because that seems to be the only reason why she would be getting married before the rest of us. I don't know why she seems in such a hurry to get married, they are pushing for a small wedding in a couple of weeks which didn't help the pregnancy rumors. Vera asked me to be her maid of honor but I told her I would have to think about it. She seemed a bit hurt but I have a huge date tonight and I don't need any more distractions.

"Where is that stupid shoe?" I can't find the other shoe anywhere even after searching the store bags for the third time, and Royce is picking me up in a couple of minutes. "Ugh, I might as well go without shoes so he can just think I'm homeless and ruin my chances of everything!" I yell at myself. My mom peaks her head through the door while smirking at me for tearing up my room for the 4th time this week. "Looking for this?" She dangles the lost shoe off her finger. I sigh as I walk over to where she is standing and take it from her. "Thanks for finding it mom, I almost had a heart attack worrying about it." "That's my job sweetie" She smiles and shuts the door. I slip my shoes on and sit on the corner of my bed. "Please let this date go well, I really like him.." I say to myself. Suddenly I hear the doorbell and I jump.

"Ok, have a good time and be careful" My dad says while warning Royce with his eyes. I can tell he doesn't want me to go but I also know he is trying, so I don't give my dad too much of a hard time. "Don't worry, I will have her back before curfew and thanks again." Royce says while holding the door open for me. "Bye sweetheart, and have fun you two." Mom says while waving us out the door. We step off the porch and toward his car when he loops his hand into mine. "I hope you're ready for the best night of you life." Royce whispers in my ear. I feel goosebumps sneaking up my arms and I'm thankful it is dark out so He can't see my reaction.


	4. Date night

I don't know much about cars but Royce had a beautiful, shiny dark blue one. I guess he caught me staring at it while walking out because he laughed and whispered "It's just a Ferrari , no big deal" he smiled while opening the door for me. "Yeah, No big deal" I sighed happily.

I was straightening out my dress when I accidentally scrapped my band new ring my dad got me against the leather, ripping a small hole into the black seat. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'll pay for it, I promise no matter how much it costs I'll get it fixed!" he pressed his fingers against my lips shushing me. "Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." He smiled at me sweetly. I can't believe how wonderful he is being about this. I pouted and felt on the edge of crying " I didn't mean to" I said softly. Royce looked at me sweetly and wiped his thumb down my cheek to catch the tear. "Please don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean to and it really isn't that big of a problem to fix." I nodded while holding my hands in my lap, being careful to not touch anything else and he started the car, going on our way to the restaurant.

The restaurant was absolutely gorgeous, candles and flowers everywhere. I guess that's why they call it The Candlelit Lilly, I giggled to myself. We were the only people there other than the workers. This must have cost him a fortune to privately rent it out like this.

"Look if you are going to be pouting the whole time I will take you to the shop and prove to you how easy it is to fix it." he joked. I was a little bit shocked. Was my mood really that noticeable? I tried my best to put it behind me and enjoy the dinner but I just wasn't hungry anymore because of the accident.

I put on a pretty convincing smile and leaned him and resting my head on his shoulder. " Maybe you could take me by the car shop after dessert?" He must of bought it because he smiled than he ordered us sample plates of every dessert imaginable. It took three servers to bring out all the samples. " Wow there is no way we can eat all this" He said while laughing. "Yeah I guess we didn't really think of that beforehand" I giggled. They covered our whole table in all sorts of cakes, pies, tarts, ice creams, and many things I have never seen before. We tried many of them but we didn't even make a dent in the huge mountain of food. "Please wrap up all our leftovers so my beautiful girlfriend can take them home to her family" Royce told our server while handing her the bill and huge tip. "Of course, Is there anything else I can get for you Mr. Royce?" "No, We are set but thank you"

"What? Did you want a drink to go or something because I can get one for you." Royce asked. "Oh no I'm fine." I smiled back to him. "Then why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on me? Something in my teeth? He looked down at his shirt, wiping his hands to clean off invisible specks and flashing his teeth at me in a funny grimace. I chucked at his funny smile and told him no. "But than what is it?" "You called me your girlfriend.." "Oh," he sighed "Well I don't have to call you that, If you want I can call you just a friend.." I shook my head "No, it's perfect, just like this date and just like you."

"Are you sure you want to go to the shop? It's not exactly what I would call romantic." He had been trying to talk me out of it since we left the restaurant. The truth was I didn't really care about going to his work, I just didn't want to go home just yet. "Yes I'm sure, Plus we have plenty of time before my curfew"

We pulled into a spot right in front of the car repair shop. He jiggled his keys and just sat there without moving. He sighed while staring at the steering wheel. "Look this isn't exactly how I planned it, If I promise you that it isn't that big of a deal can we leave?" "Nope, plus I want to see you in all your work glory." I was sad he wanted to end the date so soon. Did I do or say something wrong? He took the key out of the ignition, opened the door and stepped out into the night. He was right about it not being romantic, even a bit creepy but as long as I was with him it didn't matter to me.

He grabbed a spare key from under the bushes than winked at me "Don't tell anyone about that ok?" Sure thing, like I had anyone that cared about car supplies enough to even steal them. He felt around for the lights then let me in while locking the door behind me. I suddenly realized I was locked in a room all alone with Royce. I blushed and tried to put that thought behind me.

"Wait here, I gotta grab something and it will only take a sec." He leaned down and kissed my cheek before turning away. I put my hand on my cheek where it still tingled from the kiss. I have never got that close to a boy before and I didn't know what else to do other than hold my hand over my cheek to try to keep the kiss forever.

He was so quiet while coming back that he scared me. I was still reliving the kiss so when Royce wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck I jumped. He laughed into my neck which tickled and felt warm at the same time. He let me go, unlocked the door and turned the lights off once I was out. He locked the door while handing me a leather repair kit. "You broke it so you fix it. Plus you didn't believe me about how easy it would be" He smiled while looking at my unsure face.

We got in the car and I read the instructions, they looked easy enough and after Royce convinced me how easy it would be I finally just did it. We had to let it sit for a couple minutes before we could head back to my house. Both of us sat on his hood while talking and joking about little things. He was in the middle of a joke one of his friends told him when I playfully pushed him with my hand. He took my hand, we both looked up at each other at the same time. Oh my gosh he is about to kiss me! I froze and my thoughts screamed internally. I could see him tilting his head and slowly closing his eyes. I could feel myself mirroring him but I couldn't feel myself doing it. Thoughts just stopped and it was just feelings. He put his hand on my cheek and gently pulled me towards him. I closed my eyes and felt his warm kiss.

He dropped me off at my house 10 minutes before my curfew. Royce kissed me once more. He promised he would call me tomorrow then he was gone. I truly knew what walking on clouds really meant now. I was thankful my parents were distracted by watching a movie so I told them goodnight, put away the huge amount of dessert boxes, and walked up to my room and relieved the whole date.


End file.
